Mistaken
by Simply-Arien
Summary: I passed a note to my crush telling them I think they're hot and oh shit it was a Howler. Hogwarts AU.


**It's been a while since I posted something on this site xD BUT THIS SHOW HAS TAKEN OVER MY LIFE. THE ENGLISH PREMIER IS TOMORROW. DEAR LORD I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN MAKE IT. Anyways this is kinda rushed, but I really wanted to post this asap/something to write for my writers block. I might fix/add more later when I have time, and republish lol.**

 **Prompt: I passed a note to my crush telling them I think their hot and oh shit it was a Howler. Hogwarts AU**

 **Rating: K**

 **Pairing: Adrien/Marinette (too many ship names)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this masterpiece.**

* * *

"Come _on_ , Marinette, it's just a simple letter, he won't even know who it's from," Alya, a Ravenclaw 5th year, said to her best friend, Marinette.

"It's not that simple," the two sat beside each other at the Hufflepuff table, where Marinette had been sorted in their first year.

It's lunch, and as usual, Marinette debated sending her crush a letter over dinner time. Alya tries giving her friend advice, she's had a crush on the guy since their first year. The only problem? Marinette's crush happened to be none other than Adrien Agreste, a 5th year Slytherin and Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Fine, sign your name. Let the whole Slytherin house, heck, the whole _campus_ know you have a crush on _Adrien Agreste_ —," Alya nearly hissed when Marinette slapped a hand over her friend's mouth.

"I get your point, no need to be louder," Marinette glanced around to make sure no one else heard. Merlin knows what Chloe would do if she found out, that annoying Slytherin princess.

Alya rolled her eyes and pushed the hand away. "So? What's your plan?"

Marinette shrugged, sipping her pumpkin juice. She so badly wanted to walk up and personally confess her feelings, but it would prove difficult to get the prince away from his entourage. "I'll write the letter, send it, wait for dinner's mail call to roll in, hope he takes it well…"

Alya eyed her friend with a bored expression. "You're doomed."

The Hufflepuff sighed, "I know,"

* * *

Marinette spent the rest of her classes re-reading and revising her letter, fixing mistakes and improving flaws. She swore she wouldn't sign her name, only label it as 'Your Secret Admirer", and hope it was enough.

She sent the letter through Tikki, her precious owl, and swallowed away her nerves. Tikki would pass the letter to Adrien's owl, and deliver it to him around dinner time.

Marinette spend the rest of her free time working on her homework with her fellow Hufflepuff, Rose. She couldn't find it within herself to calm down. Her palms were sweaty and her heart couldn't stop pounding, her stomach flipped and flopped.

Dinner finally rolled around, Marinette took off in a hurry to meet Alya outside the Great Hall.

"You ready, girl?" Alya said, pulling Marinette into the large room.

"Let's just hope I don't appear too obvious," Marinette replied with a nervous laugh.

The headmaster gave his happy wishes and not a second longer, the tables filled themselves with piles of different food. Meat, vegetables, fruit, bread; you name it. Marinette always loved the food at Hogwarts a lot more than at home, no offense to her muggle parents, who happen to be bakers.

Once the bellies were stuffed and full, a bell chimed, and the windows opened for the nightly owls to deliver the mail. They always took a break to read before dessert was served. Marinette wrung her wrists, nervously, glancing in every direction to spot Adrien's signature black owl.

"Mari, you need to stop freaking out. He'll _never_ know," Alya took her best friend's hands in her own.

"Yeah," Marinette sighed, "That's the problem,"

Alya raised a questioning eyebrow at the brunette, but said girl perked up, and Alya glanced over to see a black owl land in front of the Slytherin Prince Adrien. Something about the letter being dropped for the boy sent a bad feeling through Alya.

"Mari, what happened to the pink envelope I lent you?"

Mari sighed, smiling apologetically. "Oh, well, that one got quill ink spilt all over it—no thanks to Nathaniel—so I used one of his red ones—,"

"Red?!" Alya nearly shouted aloud. "Mari, red envelopes are—!"

"ADRIEN AGRESTE—!" The shrill screaming of a Howler echoed through the room.

Both heads of the girls, and about everyone else in the room, shot up just in time to see the Slytherin 5th year drop the red envelope like hot iron. The red envelope flew up and transformed itself into a face, where it pushed itself closer to the blonde, who had backed away just as fast.

No one could prepare themselves for what they heard next.

"YOUR EYES ARE LIKE SPARKLING EMERALDS, FRESHLY PLUCKED FROM THE DEEPEST OF STONE. YOUR HAIR GLOWS MORE RADIANT THAN THE BURNING SUN. YOUR SKIN, IVORY. I COULD NEVER IN MY LIFE COME UP TO YOU AND EXPRESS HOW I FEEL. YOUR A PEARL AMONG SWINE, I AM BUT A MERE OBSERVER. I'VE ALWAYS ADMIRED YOU, FROM THE MOMENT WE FIRST MET ON THE TRAIN OUR FIRST YEAR. YOU'RE KIND, BRAVE, SELFLESS, AND THOUGHTFUL. I ONLY HOPE I HAVE ENOUGH COURAGE TO BEFRIEND YOU. I REALLY LIKE YOU, ADRIEN AGRESTE. SIGNED, YOUR SECRET ADMIRER."

The letter tore itself up in the silence of the Great Hall. No one spoke, nor moved a muscle, until Adrien cleared his throat.

"Uh, thanks?" he began cleaning up the shredded paper. "It's nice to know fans are out there. I think…," he looked at his fellow Slytherin friend, Nino, who only shrugged.

Conversation resumed, words replaying what just happened, some laughter, some words of encouragement and respect for whoever had been the brave one. Some people pitied the person who accidentally sent a _Howler_.

The sound of skin slapping against more skin turned a few heads on the Hufflepuff table, but ignored it. Marinette just face palmed herself.

Alya snorted, _"You send a Howler~,"_ she sang quietly to her friend, who buried her face in her robes, burning red. "I'm so sorry, Mari," she giggled, "but that was hilarious,"

"He'll never talk to me now," Marinette mumbled through her robes.

"Hey, don't give up hope. Listen," Alya rubbed Mari's back. "There's a Hogsmeade trip next week, you can talk to him before then, alright?"

Marinette shrugged, feeling utterly hopeless.

* * *

 _There he is, with Nino. Nino's cool, right? Not like Chloe and the other Slytherins,_ Marinette shook her head of thinking, and walked out from her hiding place. Nearly a week later, she finally mustered up the courage to confront Adrien about the letter. The Hogsmeade trip was tomorrow, she couldn't wait any longer, after all, he'd be spending more time with friends on the trip than alone, unlike now.

"E-excuse me, Adrien?" she mentally slapped herself for stuttering. She always did this whenever he came near and tried talking to her.

The two stopped their conversation and turned towards the Hufflepuff.

"Oh hey, Marinette right? How's it going?" Nino smiled at her.

"Good, I was wondering if I could talk to Adrien?" she turned to the said 5th year.

Adrien smiled at her, and nodded at Nino in departure. When Nino was finally out of earshot, the blonde turned to Marinette. "Was there something I could help you with?"

Marinette bit her lip, "W-well, you see, do you remember last week, when you got that Howler?"

Adrien sighed, "Yeah, that kinda sucked. Ya know, being yelled at like that in front of everyone?"

Marinette nearly died right there and then…but, took a deep breath and spoke. "That was me. I sent that Howler,"

Adrien looked at her, his expression neutral. "You did?"

"It was a complete accident, you see, I meant to send you a _normal_ letter, but Nathaniel spilt ink all over it, so he lent me a red letter as a replacement. He didn't tell me it was a Howler and I had no idea and I'm sososososo sorry!"

By the end of Marinette's rant/apology, Adrien let out the laughter he was holding in since the beginning. "I'm sorry," he said before doubling over in more chuckles. He sat up and breathed deeply to calm himself down. "I promise, I wasn't laughing _at_ you, rather just the situation,"

"I don't understand," Marinette surprised herself by speaking normally.

"When I first opened the letter and heard my name being shouted, I panicked and thought it was from my father. I thought it was him to send me the letter, but then it started shouting stuff about my appearances and my personality, I was really just confused in the end,"

"So, you're not mad?" Marinette wrung her wrists.

Adrien smiled at her, "No, how could I be mad? You signed it as a secret admirer, but in the end, confessed it was you after all. That's really bravery if you ask me,"

Marinette grinned, "I'm so glad I got that off my chest," she smiled to herself, then glanced up at the boy again. "I don't expect you to return my feelings or anything, I'm just glad to have said it,"

Adrien's smile shifted somehow.

Marinette waved goodbye and turned to walk back to the Hufflepuff common rooms, when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"How about you and I go to Hogsmeade together tomorrow?" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck in his own nervous stupor.

"You want to go to Hogsmeade with _me_?" Asking someone to go with them on the school trip was like asking them out on a date.

"Unless you've got plans already, I mean—,"

"I'd love to, thank you," Marinette smiled and giggled.

The two continued their conversation as they walked together across the campus grounds, not aware of their respective best friends stalking them from behind.

* * *

 **Like I said, kinda rushed xD Hope you liked it, found the prompt on tumblr cx**


End file.
